Saved From Total Darkness
by AubreyJoyMiadoOtaku
Summary: Robin is always used as a pleasure tool anywhere, and that made her forget about true love. Can Zoro make her feel true love again? Can Zoro save Robin from darkness? ZoRobin is the main couple guys and SLIGHT LuNami
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is a new story of mine. Please review and enjoy! This is based on modern world. WARNING! RAPE SCENES!

Chapter 1: Meeting You

Guy 1: Come on lady, don't run

Guy 2: Yeah, we're just gonna have fun with a beauty like you

Robin: Please stop!

These drunkards have been following her when she got out of the Baroque Works' building. They cornered her in a dark alley and pinned her arms.

Leader: Undress her

They ripped her clothes, but Robin head - but the leader and kicked the guy who pinned her. She continued to run and panted so hard. She tripped and the leader kissed her harshly. He discarded her panties and rubbed his dick on Robin's pussy. The other members are laughing, the leader entered Robin. His thrusts are getting harsher every minute. He sucked on Robin's nipple and Robin released the moans of pain. He spilled his seed inside of Robin. Robin lay their unconscious.

Leader: Bring her to the warehouse

Man: Santuryuu...Onigiri!

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Robin: W-Where am I?

Nami: Hey, she's awake

Sanji: Are you alright miss?** love mode**

Nami: Hey Sanji, this is no flirting time!

Robin: Where am I?

Nami: You're in the Strawhats' mansion, our friend spotted you last night with a bunch of drunkards

Robin: What?

Nami: They tied you up and our friend beat them up and brought you here

Robin: Who is you fr-

Zoro: Hey Nami, is she awake?

Nami: She is dumbass! He's the one who helped you** pointing at Zoro**

Robin: Thank you

Zoro: It's nothing woman

Zoro left, leaving Nami, Robin and Sanji.

Robin: What a strange guy

Nami: Yeah, he's a tsundere type

Sanji: May I know your name goddess of be-

Luffy: Hello! I'm Monkey D. Lufyy, what's your name?

Sanji:** Kicked Luffy** you dumbass! I was introducing myself

Robin: I-I'm Nico Robin

Nami: You mean the most famous Archeologist?!

Robin: Yeah

Nami: Kyaaa! A pleasure to meet you** shaking Robin's hand**

Robin: Yes, it is

Sanji: Robin - chwan, such a pretty name

Robin: What time is it?

Nami: Hmmmm...7:30 A.M

Robin: Oh, I see

Nami: Hey Zoro!

Zoro: What? **walking to Nami**

Nami: Introduce yourself

Zoro: I'm Roronoa Zoro

Robin: Nico Robin, pleased to meet you

When they shook their hands, an electrifying feeling moved through their body.

Zoro: _What is this feeling?_ **He thought**

Robin: I gotta go to work

Nami: Wait, you need to dress

Robin: Why?

Nami: You're naked

Robin blushed and covered herself with the comforter. Zoro looked up and down at Robin's body and blushed.

Robin: Don't tell me that..

Nami: Yup, Zoro carried you here naked

Robin: **Blushing so hard**

Zoro: Shut up you witch!

Nami: *Gasp* don't tell me that you've done something to her body last night?

Zoro: I didn't! Her body was like that!

Nami: Zoro, admit it, you think she's hot right?

Zoro: No!

Nami: So she's not hot?

Zoro: I didn't mean that

Nami: So she _is_ hot? **smirking**

Zoro: I didn't say that too

Robin: **Blush**

Nami: Hahhaha! Zoro's pathetic

Robin: Ah! I'm late!

Nami and Zoro: For what?

Robin: Work, I've gotta go

Nami: Here wear this clothes

Robin: Thanks

Nami give Robin a bento for her breakfast and lunch. Robin said thank you and rushed to the building.

Nami: Wait! You forgot your bento for your lunch!

Robin didn't hear what Nami said because she's already in the taxi.

Nami: Zoro!

Zoro: What?!

Nami: Give this to Robin** giving Zoro the bento **

Zoro: I'm not gonna do that!

Nami: I'll increase your debt

Zoro: Alright you witch!

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

In The Baroque Works' Building

Robin: I'm so sorry that I'm late Sir *pant* *pant*

Crocodile: You naughty little babe should get a punishment

Robin: Eh?

Crocodile: Come here

Robin: Y-Yes

Robin walked over to Crocodile with a hesitated face.

Crocodile: Sit on my desk

Robin sat on Crocodile's desk and looked away. Crocodile licked his lips and started to caress Robin's legs.

Robin: Wait, stop **pushing Crocodile's hands**

Crocodile: You don't want to get hurt right? So, let me touch you

Robin: Why are you doing this?

Crocodile: I'm getting hard right now **he whispered**

Crocodile spread Robin's legs and began to lick her pussy.

Robin: Stop!

Crocodile: Sorry, I can't

Crocodile undressed Robin and squeezed Robin's breasts, he took one and put it on his mouth and suck on it. Robin squirmed and moaned so hard. Crocodile inserted two fingers in Robin and Robin cummed on his fingers.

Crocodile:** Licked Robin's cum** tasty

Robin pushed Crocodile, but her strength drained because Crocodile plunged his dick in Robin's pussy.

Robin: Kya! ah! ah! ah!~

Crocodile moved harsher and deeper every second. Robin's mind went blank and her orgasm hit her. It didn't take Crocodile to spill his seed in Robin's womb. Robin screamed in both pain and pleasure.

Crocodile: My,my you sure are tight

Robin: *Pant* *pant*

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Zoro: Where's that woman?

Zoro was walking in the alley of the building when he heard moans and gasps. Zoro ran to where the source of the sound was, there he saw Crocodile raping Robin. Zoro was about to slice Crocodile, when they stopped and Robin dressed herself and left. Zoro hid and listened to their conversation.

Crocodile: How about giving me a blowjob tomorrow?

Robin: I'm sorry, I can't

Crocodile: **Licked Robin's neck** come on babe

Robin: **Pushed Crocodile** no, I can't I'll quit this job

Crocodile: What do you mean 'quit'** pinned Robin**

Robin: I will leave this company!

Crocodile was in rage, he took off Robin's panties and entered her harshly and very deep.

Robin: Stop! Ah! ah! ah!

A man opened the door and appeared in front of Crocodile out of nowhere.

Man: Rape is so low man

Crocodile: AHH!

The man hit Crocodile and helped Robin get up.

Man: Are you alright?

Robin: Zoro - kun?

Zoro: Yes, it's me

Crocodile: Let go of her! Robin is mine, she's my sex tool!

Zoro kicked Crocodile and he grabbed Robin's hand and led her to his car and they left.

Robin: Why are you here?

Zoro: You've left your bento

Robin: Thank you Zoro - kun

Zoro: No prblem, who is he anyway?

Robin: H-He's my boss

Zoro: Why is he doing this to you?

Robin: I don't know, he just rapes me non - stop

Zoro: And you quit the job?

Robin: Yes, I'm now hired as a maid

Zoro: By who?

Robin: Rob Lucci

Zoro: That bastard

Robin: You know him?

Zoro: Yeah, he is Luffy's enemy

Robin:** No response**

Zoro stopped in the Strawhats' mansion and looked at Robin.

Zoro: Luffy's been thinking

Robin: About what?

Zoro: You being a member of our crew

Robin: Member?

Zoro and Robin entered the living room and Luffy ran to Robin with a wide grin.

Luffy: BE MY NAKAMA!

Robin:** Sweatdrop** eh?

Nami: Robin, now I remember

Robin: Wait, wait what's your name again? **looking at Nami**

Nami: My name is Nami

Robin: Nami?! You mean Bellemere's daughter?

Nami: Yes, do you remember? We're friends back then **smiling**

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

13 years ago...

Nami: Hey mom, who are we meeting

Bellemere: An old friend of mine

Nojiko: Ah, you mean Nico Olivia?

Bellemere: Yup

Olivia: Hi Bellemere!

Bellemere: **Hugged Olivia** I miss you best friend

Olivia: Fufufu me too, hey Robin, say hello to Nami and Nojiko

Robin: **Hiding** h-h-hello

Nami and Nojiko: Hello Robin - san

Bellemere: How old is she?

Olivia: 8 years old

Bellemere: Same age as Nami

Nami: Let's play

Robin: O-Okay

Bellemere: Nojiko, I'll leave your sister to you okay? We're going to the supermarket

Nojiko: Yes mom

Olivia: Bye kids!

Nami: See ya later!

After 5 hours

Robin: Hahaha

Nami: Nojiko is an idiot!

Nojiko: Hey!

Robin: It's so funny hahaha

End Of Flashback

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Luffy: Nami's friend is also my friend

Nami: **Hugged Robin** it's been a while best friend

Robin: Fufufu it's

Luffy: So, will you be my nakama?

Robin: Of course

End of Chapter 1

Please review and I'll create a love triangle. This is mostly a ZoRobin Fanfic


	2. New Boss

Please review and enjoy! And there is slight Lucci x Robin

Chapter 2: New Boss

Robin: I'm going to work now

Luffy: Really Robin, that Lucci guy?

Robin: Yeah

Luffy: He's a dumbass

Robin: Luffy - san, I need to work you know

Luffy: But he'll hurt you

Robin: Nah, he won't

Luffy: Okay then, be safe **wide grin**

Robin: I will be

Robin left the Strawhats' mansion and Zoro gave Robin a ride to Lucci's house.

Zoro: You sure that you can trust this man?

Robin: Yup, I guess

Zoro: If he does something to you, just tell me

Robin: My,my are you worried Swordsman - san? **smirk**

Zoro:** Blush** I'm not woman! That dart - brow will kill me if you're hurt

Robin: **Pecked Zoro's cheek** goodbye

Zoro:** Blushing** yeah, yeah

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Koro: Robin - san, here's your dress

(Koro is also my OC, he's one of the mansion's butler)

Robin: Thank you Koro - san

Robin's dress is a chamber maid's dress.

Koro: Robin - san

Robin: Yeah?

Koro: Please wake the boss up

Robin: You mean Sir Lucci?

Koro: Yes, his bedroom is upstairs, second room to the left

Robin: Okay then

Robin arrived at the bedroom and woke Lucci up, well...she had a hard time

Robin: Lucci - sama, wake up now

Lucci just groaned and turned around, Robin was about to touch his shoulders when her grabbed her hand and joined her with him on the bed, Robin looked at Lucci and saw the he's still sleeping. Robin tried to remove his grip when his hands cupped her tits. Robin gasped and hoped that Lucci will wake up already.

Lucci: Soft...

Robin:** Blushing** L-Lucci - sama

Hearing her voice, Lucci woke up and realize that he's been touching Robin's huge tits.

Lucci: **Got out of the bed** I'm so sorry

Robin: I-It's alright sir

Lucci walked over to the mirror and brushed his hair.

Lucci: You're Nico Robin right? the new maid?

Robin: Y-Yes sir

Lucci:** Looked at Robin** you've got a smoking hot body you know

Robin:** Blushing**

Lucci: **Cupped Robin's chin** and also very cute **smirking**

Lucci moved closer to Robin's face, until the door opened and Koro stood their smirking at Lucci.

Koro: Trying to seduce Robin - san I see

Lucci: Whatever old geezer

Koro: Come Robin - san

Lucci: Wait Koro...

Koro: What is it?

Lucci: She will be coming with me

Robin: _"She will be 'cumming' with me" _**is what Robin heard**

Lucci: Come Robin

Robin: Yes sir

Koro: How about your breakfast sir?

Lucci: I'm not hungry

Koro: How about you Robin - san

Robin: I've already eaten beakfast

Koro: Okay then, I'll be going

Lucci: Robin, I'm gonna tell some instructions to you

Robin: Yes sir

Lucci: I will call you if I need help okay?

Robin: Yes

Lucci: I'm gonna instruct you and you will follow everything that I'll say

Robin: Understood

Lucci: Good, now go help Koro and the other maids

Robin:** Nod**

Lucci: Oh and one more thing

Robin: Yes?

Lucci: I think that I'm falling for you

Robin:_ He's no different from the other bosses I have before_ **she thought**

Robin helped the other maids in the whole afternoon.

Robin: Koro - san, where's sir Lucci?

Koro: He went to the mall to buy a chocolate lipstick

Robin: For what?

Koro: Dunno

Robin: He's weird sometimes

Koro: Yeah

Lucci: I'm back

Robin: Welcome home Sir

Lucci: Robin. come to my room later, I've bought something for you **wink**

Robin: O-Okay

Lucci entered his room and smiled at Robin before closing the door.

Koro: Well, he's in love with you now

Robin: I don't think so

Koro: Oh come on, he's totally hitting on you

Robin:** Looked down**

Koro: Master's waiting for you inside

Robin entered Lucci's room and she saw him topless. That made her blush from embarrassment.

Lucci: Come here **smiling**

Robin walked over to Lucci with a blushed face. Lucci handed her a lipstick.

Robin: Is this the chocolate lipstick? Who is it for?

Lucci: For 'us'

Robin: Us?** blushing**

Lucci: It has been a long time since I haven't eat chocolate, and I think you could help me with that

Robin: What am I suppose to do?

Lucci: Give me the lipstick

Robin gave Lucci the lipstick and her mind was full of curiosity.

Lucci: Lean a little closer

Robin: Leaned to Lucci and closed her eyes

Lucci put on some lipstick on Robin's soft lips and grinned.

Lucci: Bon appetite** sticked out his tongue to lick Robin's lips**

Robin: Wait **pushed Lucci a little**

Lucci: What is it?

Robin: What are we doing?

Lucci: Helping me to eat this choco lipstick

Robin: You can eat it without using me

Lucci: Well dear, lipsticks are for the lips, I can't eat this in a bad manner

Robin: I don't know

Lucci: You agreed to do whatever I want you to do

Robin: O-Okay then, but let's not go too far

Lucci: Okay, now, sit on my lap

Robin did what he had intructed her to do. Lucci leaned closer and kissed Robin's lips, at the same time 'eating' the chocolate lipstick, applied on Robin's lips. Lucci put some again, and again. Their tongues danced together, whenever they break to get some air, a string of saliva will connect their lips. Robin pushed Lucci a little to get some air, Lucci pulled her back again and devour her entire mouth.

Robin: _It feels good I'm g-getting wet..no, I mustn't be controlled by the pleasure_** she thought**

Lucci: Robin, stick you tongue out

Robin: Y-Yes sir

Robin sticked her tongue out, Lucci reached out to get the choco lipstick and applied it on Robin's tongue. Lucci licked Robin's tongue and Robin shuddered. Feeling her soaked panties, Robin pulled away and stood up.

Lucci: What's wrong?

Robin:** Shaking and covered her wet panties from outside her dress**

Lucci looked at his and saw a wet trace from where Robin sat on.

Lucci: Getting wet eh? **smirking**

Robin: I should better go

Before Robin could reach for the door knob, Lucci grabbed her and pinned her arms.

Lucci: There's one spot that is tastier than chocolate you know

Robin:...

Lucci: It's this part** stroking Robin's panties in a naughty way**

Robin: Ah~!

Robin let out a small moan and she felt her wetness begin to flow on Lucci's fingers. Robin closed her eyes, when she felt his fingers leaved her panties, she opened her eyes and saw Lucci's strong look of determination.

Lucci: **Kissed Robin's head** I realized that I don't want only your body, but your heart too, I love you

Robin: Y-You love me?

Lucci: Yes, so, will you be mine

Robin: I don't know...

Lucci let go of Robin and kissed her once more.

Lucci: I'll wait

Robin: What's going on? No, I must not let my feelings get the better of me she thought

END OF CHAPTER 2

Please review!


	3. Love Triangle!

Thank you Orca Dia and youngheart - san, don't worry I'm not offended, well I'm making Robin a woman who's easy to hypnotize in pleasure. Orca Dia - san, you can ask me a favor to write a LuccixRobin fic.

CHAPTER 3: Love Triangle

Lucci: Robin

Robin: Y-Yes?

Lucci: I was wondering if you could accompany me to buy something tomorrow?

Robin: Of c-course sir Lucci

Lucci: **Smile** great

Robin: I'll be going now Lucci - sama

Lucci: Sure, see ya

Robin walked out of the door and sighed.

Lucci:_ It's so rare to find a woman like her_**he thought**

Koro:** Tapped Lucci's shoulder** ahem!

Lucci: What is it Koro?

Koro: You like her

Lucci: Well, I'm getting there

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Luffy: Robin! **waving his hand**

Sanji: Welcome home Robin - chwaannnn!

Robin: Hi guys

Luffy: So, did he hurt you? If he did I'll kick his butt right now

Robin: No, he's...kind than I expected though

Luffy: Lucci? Kind?

Robin: Yeah

Zoro: Don't trust that punk that easily Robin

Robin: I know swordsman - san

Zoro:** Looked at Robin** what's that **pointing at Robin's neck**

Robin: What?

Zoro: Is that a hickey?

Robin:_ Oh no_** she thought**

Zoro: He_ did_ something to you!

Robin: No he didn't

Zoro: I'll kill him!

Robin: Kenshi - san, it's no-

Zoro: Luffy, let's go visit an old enemy!

Luffy: OKAY!

Robin: Stop!** blocked the door**

Zoro: He raped you!

Robin: I-I let him

Zoro: What? Is it because he scared you?

Robin: No, it's just a kiss

Zoro: You two didn't do anything crazy?

Robin: Don't tell me, you're jealous?

Zoro: **Blushing** no way!

Robin: Don't worry, he won't do such thing to me

Nami: So, you liked him?

Robin: No, I-I liked someone else

Ussop: Who is he?

Robin: It's a secret

Luffy: Oh~ so you're ok then?

Robin: Yes

Zoro: Hey woman

Robin: Yes?

Zoro: Nothing

Robin: You're cute fufufu

Zoro: Stop teasing me! **blushing**

Nami: Zoro is an idiot

Ussop and Sanji: He is

Zoro: What do you say curly - brow?

Sanji: You're an idiot Marimo!

Zoro: Love machine!

Sanji: Seaweed head!

Zoro: Love - cook!

Sanji: Baka!

Nami: Shut up!** punched both of them**

Robin: Fufufufu

~o~o~o~o~o~o

AT THE MALL

Lucci: Thank you for accompanying me here Robin

Robin: It's no problem at all

Lucci: Now let's buy something you like

Robin: It's no big deal sir Lucci

Lucci: I just wanna return the favor yesterday **wink**

Robin: I don't need anything actually sir **blush**

Lucci: Do you like clothes and fashion?

Robin: Well, yeah

Lucci: Well then, let's buy some jewelry and clothes for you **smile**

Robin: You don't need to sir

Lucci: I'm expecting you not to decline the offer

Robin: Well...

Lucci: Please** pout**

Robin: Okay...then

They were about to enter a store when someone bumped into Lucci.

Lucci: Watch where're your going!

Zoro: Oh, you should watch where're you going!

Lucci: Roronoa Zoro?!

Zoro: Rob Lucci

They were about to fight when Robin interrupted them.

Robin: Stop it

Zoro: Robin? I didn't know that you're here

Lucci: She's with me

Robin: Lucci - sama said that he'll buy me some clothes here

Zoro: Tch!

Lucci: Wanna join us?

Robin: You can tag along Kenshi - san

Zoro: Yeah alright

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Lucci picked some clothes for Robin in the shop.

Lucci: Try these on

Robin: A-Alright then

Robin tried on those clothes; firstly a sundress, second a checkered shorts, third a green blazer and fourth a blue skirt.

Lucci: You look cute on them

Robin: Th-Thank you** blush**

Zoro: Robin, try these on **giving Robin the clothes he picked**

Robin: Y-You to Kenshi - san?

Zoro: Yes

Robin: You don't have to

Zoro: Just consider this as a welcome gift from me

Robin: Welcome gift?

Zoro: Yeah, you're a new member of the strawhats

Robin: Thank you

Robin entered the fitting room and fit those clothes. All of them looked cute and beautiful on Robin.

Lucci: Hey, the clothes that I've picked are the best

Zoro: No, mine!

Lucci: No, mine!

Robin: Ummmm..

Lucci: So Robin, who is the one who picked the best clothes for you?

Robin: **Smile** of course both of you

Zoro: I'll buy the clothes that I've picked for you

Robin: Okay, thanks

Lucci: Me too

Unknown to Robin, a orange - haired friend of hers is spying on them the whole time.

Nami: Hehehe, I love triangle I see

END OF CHAPTER 3

*Faints* gosh, I'm tired now, have a good day/night/afternoon everyone

MY OC:

Koro

Age: 36 years old

Occupation: Butler of the Rob family

Height: 5'6 feet

Hair Color: Yellow

Favorites: Cats

Personality: Kind, patient, cool and hard working


End file.
